seddie love emailing
by heva-loves-icarly-4ever
Summary: SEDDIE about msn and sam and freddie are on read to find out!


Icarly

I don't own anything that is written

Called: a emailing convocation ending in love

In Freddie's pov

FreddieB sighed in

SamP sighed in

SamP: freddieweird

FreddieB: Hey Sam

SamP: so freddieweird u still in love wiv carly cos she dunt love you haha

She is asking whether I still like carly I don't shall I tell her

FreddieB: uhhhhh no ive moved on

FreddieB: oh no I shouldn't of said that forget it!!!!

SamP: oh tell me who this chick is poor her lol

FreddieB: see wat I mean I shouldn't have sed that and im not telling you

Omg she is gunna keep asking I can't tell her it is her can I errrr

In Sam's pov

I have to find out who she is cos im gunna beat her up Freddie is mine im in love wiv him and he likes someone else now

SamP: cum on u can tell me im not gunna tell anyone

FreddieB: like im gunna tell u im talking to the girl that sed to the world ive never kissed anyone!!!!!

Why did he have to bring that up it just makes me wanna kiss him more

SamP: that was different I was getting u back for handcuffing me to gibby

FreddieB: well I don't want to tell you so but out

SamP: are u starting on me and **please **tell me

I can't believe I sed please to him well ive got a soft spot for him

FreddieB: I can't believe it sam sed please to me am I going crazy

FreddieB: anyway wat about you who do u like???

Errrr he is asking me who I like I cant say him

SamP: now I can't tell u that cos I don't say it to dorks called fredork

FreddieB: cum on tell me please I will have to warn them to stay away for good jokes!!!

SamP: very funny ure gunna pay for that

In Freddie's pov

I have to find out who she likes cos I need to get them away from her so she can fall for me

FreddieB: look im sorry and do u wanna no who I like I will tell u if u tell me who yours is

SamP: I don't know about that!!!!

(Both send a message to each other at same time)

BOTH: im in love with you

Yh oh man Sam Pukkett is in love with me yessss

SamP: omg I dint no u like me

FreddieB: omg same so u wanna go out sometime 33

SamP: course I would so how long have u liked me???

FreddieB: gdgd lol I realised after u no the kiss!!

SamP: really same a couple of days after that

SamP: LOVE YOU FREDDIE BENSON 33

FreddieB: how sweet LOVE YOU TOO SAM PUKKETT

Carrrly sighed in

Carrrly: hey guys wooooh wt's bin going on LOVE YOU FREDDIE BENSON 33 how sweet LOVE YOU TOO SAM PUKKETT ?????

FreddieB: errrr me and sam are going out now I told her how I felt

SamP: wt carly u new Freddie like me u could have told me!!! oh and yh were going out 3 love u Freddie 3

Carrrly: maybe I should leave u love bird's lol

FreddieB: u don't have to go carly I wanted to talk to u anyway 3 love u sam too 3

Carrrly: wt is it u wanted???

FreddieB: did u do the maths homework??

Carrrly: no I dint no question 3!!

SamP: well if ure talking about that im off

FreddieB: we can talk about that later cant we (please carly)

Carrrly: yh we can talk later lol

SamP: well it dunt matter now cos I got to go I will text u guys later oh 1 sec im just going to change ma msn name tell me if u guys like it???

FreddieB: ok

Carrrly: kk

SamP has changed her msn name to SamP loves FreddieB 4ever 3 xxx

SamP loves FreddieB 4ever 3 xxx: do u like it

FreddieB: yeh of course I love its me lol

Carrrly: yh cool

FreddieB: don't go I gunna change ma name too 1 sec

FreddieB has changed him msn name to FreddieB loves SamP 4ever and she loves me xxxx 3

SamP loves FreddieB 4ever 3 xxx: awwww sweet love it and love you like it says lol

Carrrly: cool funny u guys love each other xxx

FreddieB loves SamP 4ever and she loves me xxxx 3: thanks u too ok if u wanna go sam u can ive got to go for a shower

Carrrly: uh g2g Spencer wants me

Carrrly has sighed out

SamP loves FreddieB 4ever 3 xxx: yh soz im going and bye carly oh u have gone lol Freddie more like ure having a tick bath lol

FreddieB loves SamP 4ever and she loves me xxxx 3: no im not oh ok I am nite love u text u later xxx

SamP loves FreddieB 4ever 3 xxx: ok nite lol love you too xxx yh I will text u later

FreddieB loves SamP 4ever and she loves me xxxx 3 has sighed out

SamP loves FreddieB 4ever 3 xxx has sighed out

The end of a happy love story lol and now they are going out

Im going to write more but does take me a long time lol


End file.
